


A Disastrous Family Reunion

by SirSticker



Series: A disastrous  family reunion au [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurricane Utah, One Shot, au where all 3 afton kids live, but they’re all bitter with each other and Michael still gets scooped, corpse micheal, hahaha unless?, so Charlie calls them to hurricane to help take down their evil estranged father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSticker/pseuds/SirSticker
Summary: The three afton children hadn’t spoken to each other in years. Anger stews, and people change. But what will happen when a certain Emily calls them back to their hometown to help?
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & Elizabeth Afton, The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: A disastrous  family reunion au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	A Disastrous Family Reunion

“Okay, okay wait.” Micheal said, gesturing to his siblings. “You called THEM here, too? This wasn’t part of the deal.”

“It’s not like I wanted to see your ugly mugs either, Micheal.” Elizabeth snipped.

“So i'm getting the feeling you three may not be on the best of terms, but-“

“Oh, now isn't THAT the understatement of the century. My god, WHY are they even here? It’s not those two can even get anything done.” Christopher said, cutting Charlie off.

“Hey, at least i’m not bratty Elizabeth over here. Some of us can't just rely on our ‘favorite child’ trust funds.” Micheal said with a voice as raspy as a 60 year old man who smoked two packs a day. Yeah, puking up a bunch of robot spaghetti tends to do a number on your throat.

“I can’t use any of that money for anything but college and I stopped going by ‘Elizabeth’ in middle school. Not that you would know, but its ‘Liz’ now.” Liz half-yelled, her red bob with gray and blue streaks bouncing along with her. She had a few ear peicings, though not near as many as Micheal.

“Guys,” Charlie warned. She could admit it was a little creepy to be standing near a guy who looked so similar to the crazed murderer who killed her brother and many others. At least Christopher seemed to take more after his mother, she assumed.

"Ha ha, oh at least you HAVE your college paid for. I’m going to be in debt untill i die! AGAIN!”

“Oh boo hoo, the poor bully’s life sucks! Take a fucking hint, Micheal, you’re not the only one with a shitty life! Use that half-baked brain of yours, after all it’s not like someone shoved it in the mouth of an animatronic bear and you lost half of it!”

“At least I didn’t run off to a literal child-murder bot!”

“A what? Er, guys!” Charlie shouted. It seemed nothing short of a nuclear-explosion would snap these two out of it. Maybe Christopher was right. Still, she carried on in her journey to get the two Afton sibling’s attention.

“Of course, you’re still incapable of doing anything but fight! You’re useless!”

Liz and Micheal continued yell-fighting and chucking insults at each other. They hadn’t even crossed the threshold of the old Emily house yet. Charlie could already tell that this was going to be fun.

“GUYS!” Charlie yelled, slamming her foot down on the doorstep. At least THAT finally got their attention.

Sure enough, they all turned to look at her.

“Alright, now that i have your attention… I know I already told you some of the details over the phone, but as i told you then, that’s not all. Come inside, and we can discuss this whole ordeal. And the house is old, so please don’t get too riled up.” Charlie explained. she stepped aside so that the afton children could step inside.

They all shuffled inside, and Charlie gestured for them to take a seat. Still glaring at each other, they all sat down. Then, Charlie started talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is! I made a post about this au on my tumblr, and figured I’d do something with it. Some art is definitely on the way. I might add some more to this, I just really like this au.


End file.
